Pa Gorg
Pa Gorg is the patriarch of the Gorg family, and the self-proclaimed King of the Universe, on Fraggle Rock. He is married to Ma Gorg, and they have a son, Junior. While seemingly bumbling at times, Pa Gorg has flashes of wisdom. In the episode "The River of Life", Pa immediately grasps the notion that if Boober can't fix the contaminated water, then everyone, Fraggle and Gorg alike, are doomed to die. He also shows some skill and efficiency at various tasks, namely bossing around Junior and avoiding whatever work Ma wants him to do. Pa also has Fraggle-catching skills. In the episode "Red's Club", after using Red as a lure to retrieve Ma's handkerchief from the well, he easily catches the remaining Fraggles with a cage and remarks that one Fraggle is one thing, five is another. He also has a sense of honor. When all the leaves of the Nirvana Tree fall off, he briefly considers doing what his own father did (namely gluing a leaf back on the tree), but decides that he must do his duty and turn over the crown and the kingdom to Junior. He also shows this when he willingly holds to Junior's agreement with Wander McMooch in "Junior sells the Farm", and with the fake Sir Hubris in "Sir Hubris and the Gorgs". On both occasions, he could have ignored his obligations, but decided to follow tradition and Gorgish honor and leave. Pa does have some unsavory traits. He is loud and blustering. He is quick to argue and yell, especially at Junior -- so much so that promising not to yell is quite a tempting offer for Junior. He's scared of heights, as shown in "The Battle of Leaking Roof". He can also be casually brutal towards the Fraggles. In "Bored Stiff", he doesn't care that the Fraggles have been affected by the Boredom Juice until he realizes that Junior has been affected as well. He is also quite warlike, willing to go to battle with enemies real or imagined at the drop of a hat. In The Garden Plot, he is revealed to be the great-great grandson of the first Gorg king, King Gorgus the Great. Filmography * Fraggle Rock ** Episode 102: Wembley and the Gorgs ** Episode 103: Let the Water Run ** Episode 105: The Thirty-Minute Work Week ** Episode 109: The Lost Treasure of the Fraggles ** Episode 114: The Challenge ** Episode 116: Capture the Moon ** Episode 119: The Great Radish Famine ** Episode 120: The Garden Plot ** Episode 203: The Trash Heap Doesn't Live Here Anymore ** Episode 209: Sir Hubris and the Gorgs ** Episode 213: Red's Club ** Episode 216: Junior Sells the Farm ** Episode 219: Doomsday Soup ** Episode 224: The Invasion of the Toe Ticklers ** Episode 305: Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe ** Episode 308: Believe It or Not ** Episode 315: Born to Wander ** Episode 316: The Battle of Leaking Roof ** Episode 318: Bored Stiff ** Episode 321: A Dark and Stormy Night ** Episode 401: Sprocket's Big Adventure ** Episode 403: Sidebottom Blues ** Episode 405: Junior Faces the Music ** Episode 413: Boober Gorg ** Episode 501: Mirror, Mirror ** Episode 505: The River of Life ** Episode 509: Ring Around the Rock ** Episode 511: The Gorg Who Would Be King ** Episode 513: Change of Address __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Fraggle Rock Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Full-Bodied Muppets